


his dragon househusband

by mellowie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dragons, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Short Story, Urban Fantasy, drunk married, hints of johndo, taeyong is a dragon while doyoung is his human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowie/pseuds/mellowie
Summary: Doyoung gets terribly drunk in the mountains one night and brings a stunning dragon home.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114
Collections: Director's Cut Fest





	his dragon househusband

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, I was just wondering what sort of wacky combination I can make and ended up with this crossover. I thought it suited DoTae pretty well with Taeyong as a dragon (plus a butler instead of a maid, but I settled on househusband in the end haha)
> 
> I highly recommend the anime series Kobayashi-san's Dragon Maid too! it's a slice-of-life that's full of fun and wholesome moments :')

When Doyoung cracks his eyes open in the darkness, he finds himself suffering from one of the worst hangovers he ever had.

An arising series of questions picks at his drowsy consciousness. The usual things like what he had done last night to end up in this state of disarray. Or why is there a weight pressing onto the side of his bed. Wait a minute... Is that a person?

Who could that be lying on his bed with him when he lived alone?

A palpable presence is watching him quietly in the darkness. They don’t feel particularly threatening or unfamiliar. Yet his heart races as if they are someone who means so much more.

Doyoung cranes his neck in a sluggish manner, struggling to make out the murky outlines of the person looming over him. As far as his muddled mind can allow in the dimness, he discerns a physique that is solid, well-built with a sturdy frame. There is only one person he knows who possesses such a good-looking figure...

Oh, so did he let Johnny come over and stay the night after all? Doyoung trudges through the groggy haze for the scattered fragments of recollection. But every time he tries to grasp a piece, it ends up slipping through his fingers like thin air. All memories of the previous night have been wiped out clean with a cloth. As much as he laments at this result, Doyoung isn’t surprised. Owing to his colourful records of chugging till the last drop, he wouldn’t be quick to discount the kinds of things he would do when he gets plastered like hell.

Besides, whenever Johnny is concerned, Doyoung can’t always be sure of where his boundaries lie.

A sharp jab in his head causes Doyoung to groan. Just when the fog on his mind clears for a split second, the dizzying effects of the alcohol catches up to him. Johnny leans forward, as though in response to his sudden pained expression. Seeing Johnny possibly worried for him, a softness within Doyoung stirs. He reaches out and touches Johnny on the arm, not knowing what it is that fuels him to do so.

Perhaps he is simply driven by a fervent impulse. If so, he would have to attribute it to the remnants of the alcohol reeking on his shirt. But deep down, there are also hints of an affection that he searches desperately for. A familiar sense of comfort. A feeling that he believes only Johnny, among anyone else, can provide. However fleeting that may be.

But has Johnny’s arm always been this…prickly?

Doyoung thought he could recognise the lines and shape of the photographer’s muscles with ease. But this catches him off guard so much that he caresses Johnny for a second time. Johnny’s skin feels rough and hard, but also warm. It reminds Doyoung of the time when the zookeeper allowed his class to handle a python during an excursion back in middle school.

“Johnny, I think you’ve been working out too much...” Doyoung mumbles in his daze. His tongue moves heavy like a slug and his throat is terribly parched. Beer does a good number of absurd things to people. For one, he never imagined he would be delirious enough to liken Johnny’s skin to the scales of a snake. His senses must have been more messed up than he thought.

Even so, Doyoung can foresee his close friend but not-so-much-boyfriend retorting about his own insufficient trips to the gym. Their playful exchange of quips is probably what led them here in the first place. Anticipating his next move, Doyoung waits for a reply.

Johnny appears to hesitate. When he curls his lips to speak, it’s surprisingly...hot. Johnny’s breath feels hot. Like when the wind blows dry to stir up the sands of the desert. Doyoung narrows his eyes, trying to fight against the fog. He finds himself incapable of comprehending the whispers that spill from Johnny’s mouth.

“Huh? What did you just say?” Doyoung groans again. Johnny moves closer and Doyoung can feel the heat of his breath tickling his cheek. His hand pulls away from Johnny without him realising. Their noses are now inches apart. Doyoung’s eyes widen as a gasp escapes him.

...Has Johnny always looked so striking? Doyoung had often admired the older boy for his hunky appearance. He finds it hard to admit out of embarrassment though, so he usually keeps such remarks to himself.

But those gleaming, alluring eyes gazing at him in the dark? They are on an otherworldly level of beauty. Doyoung would be more than willing to confess that over and over.

Not to mention, what are those curvy, pointed things sticking out the sides of his head? Perhaps they are some sort of wacky accessory that he recently picked up. Johnny always strives to be ahead of the crowd when it comes to trends.

Yet even that is not the strangest part of it all. Doyoung recognises the silhouette, almost as though he had witnessed them before. Not here, but in a faraway land lost within the fabrics of time...

Johnny’s fingers are closing into his neck. No, the edges feel too knifelike to be fingers. A shiver runs down Doyoung’s spine. They are claws.

Razor-sharp claws that are on the verge of poking the flesh of his throat.

Doyoung jolts awake from his trance and his glazed eyes sharpen into focus. He grows acutely aware of his fragile mortality, not knowing how long it will last. All he knows is that the stranger breathing down his neck is not human.

From the core of his being, Doyoung lets out a voiceless scream. 

✶ ✶ ✶

The table between the two feels too small to fill in the gap.

His headache has subsided for the moment, giving him enough space to process who, or what, exactly is in front of him. Doyoung isn’t certain if he is dwelling in the realm of reality or dreams. Then again, there’s a fine line between the two. 

No, this isn’t one of his wild fantasies playing tricks on his mind. What he is seeing is very real indeed. What’s more surprising is that he hasn’t gone into full panic mode. It might be the alcohol kicking in, making him jaded rather than fearful.

The ‘man’ sitting across him has been quiet. Doyoung would say he is sitting, but he looks more like he is observing Doyoung and imitating his posture, albeit awkwardly. His piercing gaze makes Doyoung squirm a little on the inside, feeling like a worm under the scrutiny of a robin.

Determined not to buckle under the tension, Doyoung holds himself upright. That’s right, the only thing he gets worked up over is scrambling to meet clients’ deadlines. He searches for the right words to address the scaly elephant in the room, only to find himself at a loss for words.

The man, however mystifying, certainly looks the part of a human. He seems to be around Doyoung’s age, brawny but with less defined muscles than Johnny. There are no skeleton-like wings sprouting from his back either. Yet Doyoung can’t ignore those horns that are shaped like a ram’s. And is that a long, forked tail protruding behind him? Holy guacamole...

He comes alive like some sort of half-dragon from the pages of an old fairy tale. A surreal mix between the dashing prince and the dragon who spreads fire and terror. But if he is after Doyoung’s flesh, he would have surely gobbled him up by now.

Doyoung’s next intake of breath comes with a surge of gratitude. Knowing that he remains alive and well is what matters. His fingers touch where the tips of the claw had been, as though they had left a phantom mark. He shudders to think of what could have happened if the claws had sunk in, feeling them pierce like a needle through cloth.

“Please forgive me for what I’ve done,” the man bows his head, breaking the stiff silence between them. “It wasn’t my intention to frighten you. When you collapsed, I tried several methods to rouse you, but you didn’t respond to any of them. It occurred to me that a human’s heart beat could be felt on the neck, so I wanted to check your pulse.” He clenches his fists, somewhat self-conscious. “I’ll work to retract my claws if that alleviates your worries.”

His voice is low and husky which suits his sharp features. It would have sounded more like a growl if Doyoung didn’t listen carefully.

“Your claws… You mean, you really are a dragon?” Doyoung settles on a straightforward approach to the matter. 

“Yes,” the man nods. “I’m using what’s left of my magic to preserve my soul within this human form. If I were to turn into a full dragon, I fear that would bring you more trouble than necessary.”

As it turns out, dragons do exist after all. Not just from legends and myths, but as someone conversing with him in his apartment almost the size of a shoe. Doyoung tries to digest this baffling piece of information.

“So that’s why you were on top of me,” he laughs shakily. “You weren’t trying to...kill me?”

“I can’t fault you for seeing it that way.” the man says, his voice full of remorse. “No, I’d never dare hurt a hair on your head. Neither would I let any harm befall upon your life. That is my oath sworn to you.”

“Uh, well, that’s strange but reassuring,” Doyoung sounds dubious. “Why would you go that far for someone like me?”

The man gives him that intense gaze of his, but it’s softened with a certain tenderness. “You saved my life. Therefore, I am placed eternally in your debt.”

“Wait, who?” Doyoung gawks at him. They are the only two in the room, yet Doyoung looks around to make sure. “You mean that I saved you?”

“Yes,” the man nods, his tone dead-serious. “You pulled the holy sabre from my chest when it was a feat deemed impossible for a human. If you hadn’t, I’d been cursed to slumber and have my lifeforce drained away to nothingness.”

“A sabre? Like...a real sword?” Doyoung’s head spins and for once alcohol has nothing to do with it. “You, um, probably have the wrong guy. There’s no way I can do something so grand like saving someone. I don’t even know who you are or why you’re here.”

Something moves in the corner of Doyoung’s eye, causing him to startle. The tail is wagging casually in the air where it had been immobile before. He sorely hopes his words don't land him into trouble. 

“The events that had transpired the night prior,” the man looks bemused. “Have you truly forgotten them?”

“About that...” Doyoung takes in another breath. “My headache has gone away so I can gather bits and pieces at least. I remember meeting my friends at the bar after work, for instance. That’s nothing out of the ordinary. We hang out every few months to catch things up.”

He reassembles the pieces of his memory, trying to make sense of them. “I think I was really tired. We drank the night away like there was no tomorrow, and after that…” Flashes of greenery passes by his mind. “After that, I somehow climbed up a hill...and stumbled into a forest?” he frowns. 

How on Earth did his drunk ass end up in the mountains, Doyoung may never know. He often avoids questioning the strange events that occur after losing the reins of his inhibitions. But from the way the man is listening intently, his flimsy remembrance seems to be close to the truth. Doyoung can’t be quick to dismiss what happened as a mere accident.

“I didn’t see anyone else, only plants and trees around me. I feel like I tripped and fell… Then there was an open area… Like a clearing? From there… the rest is all a blur.”

“I should have known,” the man casts a glance to the floor. “It must have been a remarkably strong spell to erase your memory like that,” he says, his expression sombre. His shoulders sag and his tail stops swaying from side to side, downcast. “Just when I believed there was hope at last...”

Suffice to say, Doyoung still has no idea what is going on. But somehow he feels like he’s partially responsible for the man’s heavy gloom. Seeing him sink into despair, a thorn pricks at Doyoung’s heart.

“Um...”

After a pause, Doyoung speaks up. “You must have gone through a lot. I’m really sorry I don’t understand much of it. If there’s any way I can help, I’ll do the best I can.”

“There’s no need for you to apologise,” the man shakes his head. He relaxes his fists as he whispers. “But thank you. I appreciate your kindness, as always.”

Doyoung sighs with relief. He had been at a loss for what to say as comfort a moment ago. “Maybe if you start by telling me what happened last night, I can regain more of my memory?” he suggests to clear his mind of buzzing questions.

“As you wish. In that case, let me first reintroduce myself,” the man looks at Doyoung, his eyes earnest. “My name is Taeyong.”

“Taeyong…?” Doyoung repeats his name, thinking that it sounds surprisingly human-like.

“It has a human ring to it, doesn’t it? Someone dear from this world gave it to me,” Taeyong says.

“O-Oh, I see. Well, I’m Kim Dongyong. But you can just call me Doyoung. That’s what my friends do all the time, anyway. It’s to the point where my family starts referring to me by that too.”

Taeyong’s smile is gentle with a touch of enigma. “I know, Doyoung.”

Doyoung’s cheeks flush red against his will. “Oh, right. I must have mentioned it before,” he laughs lightly to shake off the awkwardness. “I wonder what else I’ve told you last night…”

Nothing overly personal, he prays under his breath. He would rather crawl into a hole and wither than share with someone the desires of his heart. Reaching for the teapot on the table, Doyoung pours himself a trembling cup of ginger tea. It usually serves as a remedy for his hangovers, but what he needs most right now is something to soothe his nerves.

“Our first meeting is precious,” Taeyong reminisces with a fond smile. “You didn’t cower or revolt at the sight of me, like what most humans are prone to do. You merely stood there and watched me with eyes of awe. When you stepped forward, you said that it was your first time seeing a dragon. Not only that…”

Taeyong looks like he has something important to add, so Doyoung waits patiently as he sips his tea.

“You also said...that I was the most beautiful being you ever saw.”

A jet of tea spits out from Doyoung’s mouth. He chokes and beats his chest, coughing rapidly.

“Doyoung, are you all right?” Taeyong rushes over to his side. “I’ve seen sea dragons sprout water when they resurface but rarely humans.” He furrows his brows, about to pat Doyoung on the back. When he sees that he still retains his claws, he retracts his hands, not quite sure how to help.

“Yeah, I’m fine...” Doyoung groans as he wipes his lips with his sleeve. “I just can’t believe I actually said that out loud. It’s true that I’ve never seen a real dragon before and I probably didn’t know what to expect.” He averts his gaze. “I-It’s a bit embarrassing…”

“You don’t have to feel bad. It might have been in the heat of the moment,” Taeyong is quick to reassure him. Yet his dejected expression says otherwise. “Perhaps you did not mean what you said…”

“What? No, I mean, that’s not what I was- Argh, why is this so difficult?” Doyoung rubs his temples. The more he speaks with Taeyong, the more his mouth seems to be running on its own. He doesn’t want to look like a blundering fool in front of him. Maybe Doyoung just doesn’t know how to deal with someone so enchanting.

In any case, seeing Taeyong wince harder like that is sending Doyoung into an internal panic.

“You look like you’re in pain- Oh God, did I accidentally offend you? I’m so sorry I swear I meant what I said! You’re so dazzling and your horns shine a brilliant golden colour and….” Doyoung’s breath stops short when Taeyong’s body goes limp and falls before his eyes.

Doyoung catches Taeyong in time, holding him by the shoulders. He can feel a warmth emanating from the dragon’s skin, the same warmth from when they were on the bed. Taeyong grimaces at a sharp pain on his side. Doyoung, who is supporting his weight, soothes him with a brush of his thumb.

“Thank you,” Taeyong whispers as he looks up at Doyoung. His smile is faint. “But it’s nothing… My scar hurts a little, that’s all.”

“Scar? What do you mean? ”

“It may be easier if I showed you.”

Without warning, Taeyong reaches for the hem of his own shirt and tugs it upwards. Doyoung gapes at the sudden reveal of clear skin, feeling as though his heartstrings had been pulled. His eyes trail from Taeyong’s waistline up to a distinct mark carved like a cross on his right lumbar.

“So that’s...”

“Left by the sabre of light. Of all my wounds, this one shall never heal,” says Taeyong. His voice is tinged with a far-off emotion. “But I don’t mind it. This scar is the very proof that you’ve removed my curse by the Gods, and thereby given me a new breath of life.”

Doyoung’s gaze lingers on the scar, its meaning drawing him in. The touch of cold brass. Blood oozing from a wound. A fiery resolve taking shape in his heart. Broken shards of memories come rushing back to him like a tidal wave, where the seeds of fate had been planted.

✶ ✶ ✶

_“Your footsteps are clumsy, Doyoung. Careful, you might trip.”_

_“What? No, I’m not clumsy. I’m normal. And you? You’re not normal, I can tell for sure...”_

_“You don’t seem quite fair-minded at the moment. Perhaps it’s due to that potion you keep holding. Yet I feel like I must know… Why did you choose to save me?”_

_“Hmm? Do I need a reason to save you? You looked like you were hurt. Ah, don’t be so serious. Are all dragons this uptight? Learn to relax and enjoy life more, you’ll need it along the way...”_

_“...For someone who managed to pull out the sabre of light, you’re rather laidback. Also, you have a strange smell.”_

_“Hey, that’s rude! I’m only on...my fifth bottle... Huh? Where did the sun go? I should get going home. There’s so much work to do… Ha! Yeah, right. Screw work, screw being a human, I want to be reborn as a worm!”_

_“You want to be a worm and get mercilessly eaten by birds of prey? Oh, forgive me… Are you sobbing?”_

_“No. I’m just sad. Nothing ever turns out the way I want. So what if I went home? No one will be waiting for me. All my friends who moved out are busy *hic* achieving big things in life and *hic* getting married and having kids all over the place. And where am I? In this God-Knows-Where forest with grass and dirt and I can’t find my shoes. Is it so wrong to want to have someone with me? To do chores with me, to cook with me, to tuck me to sleep and…*hic* and...”_

_“Sharing a transient life with a human doesn’t sound too bad. If that’s what you truly wish for, then may I suggest a pact?”_

_“What? A pack? How does that even work?”_

_“In my world, it’s a kind of contract that would mandate the draw of blood. But seeing how this is a special circumstance… a seal with a kiss will do. So, shall we?”_

✶ ✶ ✶

Doyoung presses his fingers to his mouth, shivering at the phantom touch of where their lips had met. His heart palpitates like it is fighting to jump out of his chest. He thought he couldn't recall the last time he let his reserved self pour his heart out to someone. But now he can admit it with a clear conscience.

He had told one of his greatest desires to a stranger, who also happens to be a dragon no less.

Doyoung gulps, almost afraid to ask, but if he doesn’t, he might as well be blinding his eyes to the truth.

“Taeyong, about my wish… Did I just ask you to be my househusband?”

A radiant smile shines upon Taeyong’s face. “Yes,” he places an earnest hand on his heart. “And I gladly accept.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought of more scenes to expand on this scenario but not sure if I'd get around to doing it ;;; all in all, it's a short story about the two's first step into their new domestic life ~


End file.
